


【FE风花雪月】女帝的獾（皇女x家里蹲）ch.1 / 9月1日更新

by Bacteria_C



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: 贝尔对艾尔是真爱。





	【FE风花雪月】女帝的獾（皇女x家里蹲）ch.1 / 9月1日更新

【chapter.1】

决战之后参加完庆功宴并被特许在皇宫里好好睡了一觉的贝尔娜提塔坐起身来伸了个懒腰。她揉着惺忪睡眼内心感慨万千，但她感慨的显然不是什么太平盛世人人平等那些家国大事，对睡眠质量有极高要求的家里蹲满心想的都是这皇宫的床就是不一样，又大又软，比军营里那些破木板子搭起来的床舒服多了……看起来仗算是彻底打完了，这下终于可以解放了吧。

思及此，贝尔开心地笑了，她开始幻想自己把弓箭丢进仓库里任它吃灰，战马卸了甲丢进山里任它吃草，自己则蹲在家里过起早晨刺绣中午做饭晚上画画的神仙日子……二十来岁就能退休的感觉真好啊。

但她的如意算盘还没打完，从女帝那里传下来的一纸诏书就已经被人端到她眼前了……

“……册封贝尔娜提塔·冯·瓦立为御前亲卫，即刻就任……？？？”

就是这封诏书，令贝尔娜提塔的家里蹲终极梦想就此破灭了。

当然，作为帝国数一数二的马术高手的贝尔娜提塔是绝对有信心当夜溜回家的，虽然她觉得抗旨不遵这件事会有杀头风险，但通过她粗略计算自己这些年的战功，感觉就算将功补过女帝也不会好意思砍了她的脑袋，于是她和传令说了句自己要去净手稍等片刻去去就回，说完就一溜烟跑去马厩了。

可就在贝尔右脚踩在马镫上觉得自己立刻就能日行千里夜行八百日夜兼程赶回家继承家业的那一刻，她感觉自己肩膀一沉，熟悉的声音从背后响起……

“贝尔娜提塔，你打算背着朕去哪啊？”

贝尔立刻感觉脊背一凉，缓缓转过身僵硬地笑着，顾左右而言他：“啊哈哈……我，我没打算背着陛下啊，而且贝尔力气小，恐怕背不动陛下……”

“如果是佩托拉这样曲解朕的言语，朕姑且还能原谅……”

看到女帝艾黛尔贾特本人，贝尔顿时毛骨悚然差点跪在地上：“陛下饶命啊啊啊不要杀贝尔，贝尔还有好多好多梦想没有来得及实现！”

皇帝饶有兴味地笑了笑问道：“有什么梦想，说来给朕听听？”

“嗯……啊！家里蹲家里蹲还有家里蹲啊！”见艾黛尔贾特似乎没有真的生气，紫发少女便理直气壮地这么回答了。

“那正好，朕给你个建议，你听听，”说着，皇帝又往前迈了一小步，进一步缩短了两人之间本来就不怎么远的距离，逼得贝尔整个人都靠在了马身上，“何不把朕的皇宫当做你的新家呢？”

此言一出，贝尔倒是安静下来了，如果蹲自己家和蹲皇宫一样是蹲，那她留在皇宫也没什么差吧……于是她支支吾吾了片刻，多问了一句：“陛下是打算赐我过夜的那间房吗？”

“如果你喜欢，朕的寝宫都可以赐给你。”

“臣不敢！！！”贝尔闻言双膝一软差点又跪在了皇帝跟前，被早有准备的艾黛尔贾特一把扶住。

“这么多年跟我出生入死，你还是总喜欢大惊小怪，一点玩笑都开不起呢。”皇帝浅紫色的眼眸难得蕴着柔和的笑意。

“诶……对不起……”紫发少女别开眼，很小声地向她道歉。

“好了，哪有什么对得起对不起的。你能留在我身边，我就很高兴了。”艾黛尔贾特像是怕吓到她一样，又退了回来，而突然变化的称谓也让眼前的少女心中泛起一丝莫可名状的甜意。

“陛下……”她的双颊微微有些泛红。

皇帝的目光恍惚了一瞬……贝尔娜提塔……这个驰骋沙场战无不胜的弓骑将军，这个昨夜庆功宴上只喝了一杯酒就昏昏欲睡的姑娘，这个总是一惊一乍却会无意中触及自己内心最柔软一处的女孩。自己该怎么留住她……或者说，自己真的能留住她吗。

“你可以叫我艾尔。”

果然，贝尔娜提塔忙不迭地摆手拒绝：“使不得使不得，那怎么成，陛下……”

“这里没别人，暂时也不会有别人。你明白了吗？”

“……贝尔明白了。这是命令，如果有人我就叫您陛下，没人我就叫您艾尔。不这样您就要杀我头……”她委屈巴巴地看着女帝小声说，说完还眨了眨眼。

“小傻子，我在你心里是这么冷血无情的人吗。”艾黛尔贾特的唇角勾起了细微的弧度，望入少女银灰色的眸子。

“……才没有，是贝尔不好……贝尔总是控制不住自己，贝尔会加油改的。”紫发少女的眼眸总是盈着泪水，但在艾黛尔贾特的印象中，她不记得贝尔真的有落过泪。贝尔在她的心中始终是一个善良又坚强的孩子，她从其他伙伴那里得知了贝尔的一些往事，即便是不喜欢看人情绪失控的模样，却从不觉得贝尔讨厌……

相反，她觉得贝尔受到惊吓的模样很可爱。不知从何时开始，逗贝尔已经成了艾黛尔贾特的一个新爱好了。

她不想把贝尔放回家。

“留下吧。”

“呜，留，我留。我要昨天过夜的那间房……”贝尔顿了顿，又贪心地补了一句，“那种床，然后想要个更小的房间，窝起来比较有安全感，要大铁门，要超级结实的门栓……”

“还有什么要求？”

“哇！艾尔你生气了吗！没了没了不敢有了！”她像只受惊的小动物一样缩了起来靠在马身上。

“我是说，还有什么要求我全都满足你。”皇帝不以为意地接着问。

“嘿嘿……那还要黑布窗帘，完全遮光的那种。”贝尔不好意思地别开眼又提了个新需求。

“都依你。”艾黛尔贾特爽快地答应了下来。

“哇艾尔你最好了你果然是全世界对贝尔最最最好的人呐！”少女兴奋地扑过去抱住了皇帝……

女帝怔了一下，一只手绕过贝尔单薄的背，轻轻拍了拍她的肩。

……

册封亲卫的事情就这么尘埃落定了，两人一同走在皇宫回廊里。艾尔无意中提到了自己经常去散步的森林，一直有些害羞的贝尔忽然开始喋喋不休说起了那个森林的各种植物，十分兴奋，两人相谈甚欢。

忽然，贝尔好像想到了什么，插嘴问了一句：“诶，艾尔，你为什么想留我在皇宫啊？”

“因为想养只宠物，想了很久不知道养什么既可爱又不费心。”皇帝饶有兴味地侧目看着身旁那个脸涨得通红的少女。

“贝尔才不是你的宠物！贝尔生气了，贝尔这就回家！你尽管下令砍了贝尔吧！哼！”贝尔娜提塔气鼓鼓地转身要回去牵马，纤细的手腕被身旁的少女一把握住……

“开玩笑的……大概是因为你愿意接纳冷血无情的我那点无处安放的温柔吧。”

艾黛尔贾特望入一脸错愕的贝尔娜提塔眼中，微笑着把她拉回了自己身侧。

【我也不知道是不是TBC毕竟还在搞别的CP但是可能还是会有后续的因为天知道她俩多好写】


End file.
